


Sweet Peas // Blue

by diaryofageekgirl



Series: Femslash February 2020: A Rainbow Bouquet [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collage, Cover Art, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash February, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryofageekgirl/pseuds/diaryofageekgirl
Summary: Hannah's wings require grooming. Charlie is more than willing to help.
Relationships: Charlie Bradbury/Hannah (Supernatural)
Series: Femslash February 2020: A Rainbow Bouquet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621381
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Sweet Peas // Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines day, have some smut!  
> Let's pretend that Hannah moved in to the bunker at the end of season 9, and that Charlie's also there, and also this happens instead of early season 10, mkay?

* * *

Hannah shifted and squirmed in her seat. She held back an irritated sigh, a notably human habit that she was determined not to fall into. Her wings were itchy and in need of grooming; she could feel the misalignment of her feathers, along with a noticeable build-up of damage and debris. Since being ejected from Heaven, she had been unable to groom them properly, and the longer she went without doing so, the more uncomfortable they became.

She squirmed again, trying to rub her shoulders against the seatback to relieve some of the discomfort. She heard a throat clear, and looked up at Charlie, sitting kitty-corner from her on the other side of the library table. Her eyes searched Hannah, concerned.

“You okay babe? You’ve been kind of antsy all day.” Hannah looked aside, unwilling to meet Charlie’s eyes, suddenly very nervous. She and Charlie had been romantically involved for some time now, but she still found herself feeling nervous whenever they discussed the more serious aspects to their relationship. She was still finding her bearing amongst humanity, struggling to understand both her convoluted emotions and the myriad of unwritten rules of society.

Not for the first time, Hannah found herself wishing that Charlie was also an angel like her. Then, she wouldn’t need to explain this whole awkward situation and they could already be working on fixing the problem. Of course, she loved Charlie just as she was, with her bright enthusiasm, and her keen intelligence, and her captivating red hair…

“Hannah?” Hannah snapped her head back around to face Charlie again. The other woman was looking at her warily. “You spaced out on me, babe, is everything okay? You’re starting to freak me out a little.”

Hannah blushed at her own absentmindedness; she would never have gotten so distracted to forget what’s going on around her only a little over a year ago, when she was still a fully-powered angel. She shifted uncomfortably, which only served to make her even more aware of her itchy wings. She winced, unable to stop a hiss of discomfort from escaping her lips.

Charlie, of course, noticed. “Seriously, is everything okay? You can tell me if something’s wrong – you know that, right?”

Hannah jerked up straight; surely Charlie didn’t think she didn’t trust her? “Of course I do. It’s just… it’s embarrassing, I suppose. It’s my wings.” She watched Charlie’s eyes widen as she leaned forward.

“Your wings! What about them?” Despite how awkward Hannah felt, she couldn’t help but smile at Charlie’s excitement. Just as she was learning about humanity from Charlie, Charlie was also learning about angels from her.

She bit her lip; it would be easier to do this somewhere other than the bunker’s library.

“We should discuss this somewhere more private.” Charlie raised her eyebrows at her, but nodded and stood without complaint. They set aside their research, and Charlie reached out her hand, wiggling her fingers at her. Hannah smiled softly and took her hand.

Charlie led the two of them to her bedroom. She flipped the lights on, and Hannah walked over to the bed, kicking off her boots before she sat down. As Charlie shut the door behind them, Hannah busied herself with pulling off the clothes on her upper body. She removed her blazer and sweater, draping them over the arm of the chair near the bed. She had just started unbuttoning her shirt as Charlie turned around and yelped.

“Woah, what’s up with the strip tease?”

Hannah tilted her head, confused. “I need to manifest my wings. It will be easier to do so without unnecessary fabric in the way.” She returned to undoing her shirt’s buttons, before slipping it off her shoulders and down her arms to join the rest of her clothes.

“Well, yeah, but a little warning would have been nice.” Hannah looked back at Charlie, surprised to see her blushing and averting her gaze. She was confused for a moment as to what could possibly have her flustered.

Oh, right. Humans tended to place a great deal of emphasis on nudity. Honestly, Hannah didn’t really understand why they were so embarrassed by their own bodies. She found them beautiful and endlessly fascinating – they were among God’s greatest creations.

She wasn’t naïve, however, and realized that a certain degree of undress between romantic partners often carried certain implications. She and Charlie had not yet consummated their relationship in that manner, having stuck to occasionally making out and, on one memorable occasion, rocked against one another, fully clothed on the couch, in a way that Charlie described as “humping”. Perhaps Charlie thought she was propositioning her?

“I assure you, this is nothing sexual; in Heaven, angels would regularly groom each other’s wings, keeping them clean of debris and making sure the feathers stay aligned, as well as removing any damaged or loose feathers. We have to in order to fly and fight properly.”

“And let me guess – since the angels got kicked out of the penthouse suite, you haven’t been able to groom your wings?”

Hannah nodded. “Yes; even though I have retained my grace, I am unable to groom my wings alone, due mostly to their sheer size, as well as the frustrating inability to reach the center of my back while in a vessel.” Hannah settled herself more comfortably on the bed and closed her eyes, reaching into her grace to pull her wings into the physical plane.

“Holy crap!” Charlie yelped as feathers suddenly filled the room. Hannah’s wings were a myriad of shades of light blue, ranging from a blue so pale it was almost white in her scapulars and marginal coverts, to a beautiful shade of robin’s egg in her primary and secondary flight feathers. Hannah rolled her shoulders to shake out her wings, before turning and lying on her stomach on the bed. She turned her head so that she could see Charlie from where she rested.

Charlie, after a few more moments of simply staring, slowly walked over to Hannah. She toed her shoes off and sat down cautiously on the edge of the bed.

“So I just… jump right in there?”

Hannah frowned. “No, you run your hands through them. Just make sure all the feathers are lined up properly, and remove any damaged ones you find.”

Charlie grinned. “You got it.” Hannah heard her rub her hands together, then felt as her fingers carded gently through her largest flight feathers. Hannah sighed, closing her eyes and relaxing deeper into the mattress. Soon, Charlie’s actions became more confident, and she shifted to straddle Hannah’s hips.

They continued for a while in silence. Charlie kept a steady rhythm, weaving her fingers through Hannah’s feathers, deftly pulling out the bent and broken feathers and straightening the rest. As her hands moved higher in Hannah’s wings, Hannah felt her skin growing warmer, felt a heat begin to settle deep in her stomach. She bit her lip, humming as Charlie’s fingers continued to light up her nerves.

Then, Charlie dug her fingers into Hannah’s marginal coverts, and her hips snapped down into the mattress as she let out a low moan. Hannah panted for a moment, before realizing that Charlie had stopped her ministrations.

“Um, babe? Not that I’m not loving this," she said, uncertainly, "but I thought you said this wasn’t sexual.”

Hannah blushed. “I didn’t believe it was – I’ve never experienced anything like this in Heaven. I … assume the heightened physical sensations are a result of my taking a vessel.” She felt Charlie run her hands sothingly up and down her back.

“Is that okay? I can stop if you want, maybe see if we can find some other way to groom your wings.”

Hannah thought for a brief moment; the sensation of Charlie’s hands in her wings, and the fire that feeling lit inside her – it was no choice at all. She slowly, deliberately, rolled her hips up into Charlie’s, satisfied when she heard the other woman gasp above her.

“It’s perfectly alright.” She heard the rustle of fabric, and a few moments later felt Charlie lean over to cover her back fully, bare skin on skin. She kissed and nipped at Hannah’s neck, all while her fingers slipped lower to undo the clasp of Hannah’s bra. She slipped the straps off her shoulders, before gently wrapping her arms around Hannah and pulling her upright.

Hannah reached up to pull off her bra as Charlie reached down and popped the button on her jeans. Charlie scrambled off of her, hurriedly pulling off her own jeans and underwear while Hannah dropped her own to the floor. In an instant, they were falling into each other again, Hannah falling onto her back as Charlie crawled up her body with a wicked smirk.

Their lips locked, and their bodies melted into each other, fluid and electric. Hannah reached up to tangle one of her hands in Charlie’s flame-bright hair, her wings wrapping around her to try to draw her even closer. At the movement, Charlie reached one of her own hands back into Hannah’s wings, right where the feathers met skin. Hannah’s head lolled back against the pillow, a low groan escaping through her lips. Charlie grinned, dipping her head down to continue nipping at Hannah’s neck, and wormed her leg between Hannah’s thighs.

She could already feel the wetness of her cunt, felt the heat rising in her body. She panted, rocking her hips up against Charlie’s leg, desperate for friction. Charlie was ruthless in her affection, her deft fingers pulling and grasping at Hannah’s most sensitive feathers, and her leg pushing firmly against her clit.

Charlie removed her hands from Hannah’s wings; she whined at the loss, but Charlie just giggled and lightly booped her nose with a finger.

“Just rearranging – I’m not going anywhere.” She reached her arms back around Hannah, this time from below her arms, in order to reach her tertials. Instead, she ended up brushing against a small, walnut-shaped bump just below her wings. Hannah cried out, slamming her head back against the pillow and snapping her hips violently against Charlie’s leg.

Charlie snatched her hand back. “Holy crap, are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Hannah panted for a moment, collecting herself before opening her eyes.

“That was… the most…exquisite thing I’ve ever felt.” Hannah understood now why so much of humanity blasphemed in the throes of passion; such sensations were comparable only to holy ecstasy.

“What was that, anyways?” Charlie gently rubbed her fingers back and forth against the bump.

“My – my uropygial glands. They cr-create preen oilllll for my fe _haa_ thers, to keep them hea-healthy, _fuck_.” Hannah could barely think straight with how good Charlie’s hands felt against her.

As she spoke, a stream of oil poured out of the gland Charlie was caressing, and the bright scent of sweet peas filled the air. Hannah watched Charlie bring her oil-slick fingers to her nose, breathing the scent in deeply, before bringer her fingers to her mouth, sucking the oil from them. Hannah groaned at the sight – her beloved, consuming her very essence, filling her with _her_ scent!

Charlie brought her fingers back around to the glands, slicking them with oil again.

“I’ve got an idea. You trust me?”

“With my life.” Hannah watched Charlie’s eyes grow soft and fond, before she dipped down, kissing and licking and nipping her way down Hannah’s torso; it was all she could do to hold on for the ride. Charlie’s non-oiled hand followed the same path down, taking a moment to pinch and tease at Hannah’s nipples, eliciting a squeal, before settling on her hip.

“I’m gonna rock your world, babe.” With that, Charlie leaned in to lick a broad stripe up Hannah’s cunt, ending with a little flick against her clit. She threw her head back, groaning as Charlie threw herself into eating her out with a passion. As she licked and sucked at Hannah’s cunt, the fingers she had covered in Hannah’s oil reached up to stroke at her clit, slightly out of rhythm with her tongue.

Hannah _wailed_. She rocked her hips against Charlie’s face, her hand, felt the pressure and warmth building in her core. She grasped at the sheets, barely hanging on. Just before she tipped over the edge, Charlie abruptly pulled off, hauling herself back up to Hannah’s face. She kissed her deeply, the taste of Hannah’s oil and fluids slick on her tongue, and both her hands buried deep in her wings and tugged her feathers.

Hannah cried out, tumbling off the cliff, her wings snapping out wide on either side of her and knocking something to the floor with the sound of shattering glass. Her body shook and trembled, every nerve ending feeling like lightning. She slowly came down, twitching as she rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm. She panted, feeling like she would never fully catch her breath again.

She opened her eyes to find Charlie hovering above her, looking just about as stunned as she felt. “That was…”

“Yes?”

“ _Fucking awesome._ ” Hannah chuckled at her, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She frowned.

“You didn’t orgasm.” Charlie huffed at her, waving away her concern.

“It’s all good – it doesn’t always have to be an equal trade, you know? I just wanted to make you feel good.”

“And if I want to make _you_ feel good?” Hannah asked. Charlie just grinned at her in response.

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t complain about it.” Hannah kissed her, deep and slow, and skimmed her hand gently down her side. She paused a moment as she reached her mound, asking her with her eyes if it was okay. Charlie nodded, breathing slightly heavier.

Hannah dipped her hand down, teasing at her folds, then sunk two fingers into her cunt, hooking them and stroking them against her inner walls. Charlie groaned above her, falling onto her elbows and ducking her head to Hannah’s shoulder. Hannah continued to pump her fingers, and when she deemed them slick enough, pulled them out and brought them to Charlie’s clit.

Charlie moaned against her skin as she toyed with her clit, rubbing and swirling her fingers around as Charlie rocked her hips down. Hannah kept up a frantic pace, determined to bring Charlie as much pleasure as she made her feel. In only a few more strokes, Charlie seized up, biting down on Hannah’s neck, and snapping her hips into her hand.

Charlie went boneless after a moment and collapsed on top of Hannah, chuckling giddily. She gently ran a hand along Hannah’s nearest wing.

“We totally didn’t get your wings cleaned up at all,” she mumbled into Hannah’s neck. Hannah just shrugged.

“I suppose we’d have to try again later.” Charlie laughed, pulling back to see Hannah’s face.

“Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you,” she grinned, waggling her eyebrows at her.

“Yes, I would quite enjoy it – even if it doesn’t result in sex again.” Charlie chuckled, and ran her hands down into the oil on Hannah’s back, rubbing in gently into her feathers, making them grow glossy and dark. The sweet pea scent grew thick again in the room, intoxicating and relaxing.

“What’d you break, anyways?” Charlie asked as she massaged her wings. Hannah’s head lolled back, her eyes fluttering closed at the soothing feeling.

“I can’t find it in myself to care,” she muttered. That was only partially true; she mostly said it to hear Charlie’s beautiful laugh again. She was rewarded instantly as she felt Charlie shake with mirth against her side.

Charlie sat up and pulled the covers out from under them, grimacing at the dampness on the sheets. Hannah reached out with her grace, banishing the fluids and making both them and the sheets clean and dry. She also banished the broken glass from the floor, making sure neither of them would step on it later. Charlie shot a wry look at her as she tucked back in to her side.

“Handy.” The two of them snuggled in under the covers; Hannah brought a wing up around Charlie, wrapping her up in her warmth. She watched as she drifted off to sleep under a sky-blue curtain of feathers, content to watch over her for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Sweet Peas symbolize blissful pleasure - there may be more ubiquitous blue flowers, but I couldn't pass up that meaning!
> 
> This fic probably has the weakest connection to the flower theme, but I'm a huge sucker for wing kink, so I couldn't resist. Destiel/Sastiel shippers usually make Cas' oil smell like petrichor or some kind of earthy scent, and Sabriel shippers usually make Gabe's be chocolate or sugary; I thought something bright and floral would suit Hannah, and also I just love the smell of sweet peas.
> 
> This is my first time writing a sex scene, so please let me know if it's good or if the pacing is off in any way.


End file.
